Thy Kingdom Come
by Dakota Reighn
Summary: Set on the planet Vegitasei. Vegeta was destined to marry the Princess of a moon orbiting Vegitasei, but a chain of events would bring them together and then tear them apart. Please Read & Review. Finished story.
1. Prologue

Thy Kingdom Come: Prologue  
  
Written by: Dakota Reighn  
  
Chapters: 10  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Dragon Ball Z. I have made no profit off of this fanfiction or any of the names that are related to DBZ stated in this fanfiction. I do however own the rights to the following: Toynamke, Ningami, Otro, and Mystik.  
  
Vegitasei was a flourishing planet inhabited by the race of Saiyans. Saiyans were proud, intelligent and fierce on the battlefield. They trained numerous hours and fought as hard as they could to one day reach the legendary level of Super Saiyan. The King of Vegitasei was growing old and soon his only and eldest son would be ready to take the throne as Vegeta, King of Vegitasei. Ningami was the only daughter of the King of Toynamke, a small moon orbiting Vegitasei. They met as children and were forced together by their parents; an arranged marriage meant the most successful offspring. They were both so stubborn it was impossible to keep them together but senseless to keep them apart, they were so alike it was a match made by Kami himself. The attraction between them was physical, but the love growing between them in their hearts was flourishing and genuine. Both were two willful and to scared to explore that love, until the threat of nonexistence grew to close to Vegeta for comfort. A chain of events would land them in each other's arms, and a climactic end to their love would tear them apart. Enter the world of Saiyans and find out what happens when the two unlikeliest people fall in love and vow to be together forever. 


	2. Chapter 1: Looking Back

Hi there! I'm a new writer and this is my very first fanfiction. I like DBZ and I decided instead of writing the classic V/B fanfic, I would add a little twist. Don't worry for all you Bulma fans, she'll come into the story in the later chapters. Also after Thy Kingdom Come is finished, look for the squeal to it but I haven't figured out a name yet! Please read and review the story and I hope you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters, or any of the names of planets and other names or things mentioned in the story. So don't sue me, all you'll get is my fanfiction!  
  
  
  
Thy Kingdom Come  
  
Chapter 1: Looking Back  
  
Ningami looked out the bedroom window of the Royal Palace of Vegitasei. Vegeta was sparring with Nappa and one of his servants. She rolled her eyes at the sight, Nappa and the servant was no match for Vegeta and it went on like this every morning since she had known him. Not married to him yet, because it was no use until he had become King. She had loved him dearly, but she knew in her heart that he only felt a lust for her. He showed it as well; the only time he summoned her was for dinner and alone in their bedroom. He had never hit her or abused her but they had exchanged their fair share of harsh words. She had always been faithful and so had Vegeta. She had quickly dressed into a fancy dress she had only worn once or twice before today. She had fixed her hair so that two long braids wrapped around her large bun. She fixed her make-up and then placed her large beautiful headdress around her bun, and settled it on her head.  
  
She walked out of their bedroom, and walked down the stairs into the dining room. She sat down at the large table that could sit almost thirty, and awaited her breakfast. Soon a healthy assortment of foods was set in front of her and she began to eat. Vegeta and Nappa came back into the Palace and went into the kitchen, raiding the fridge for something to drink. He and Nappa came back in and sat down at the opposite side of the long table awaiting their food. A young female servant brought in their two plates and set them down in front of them, the quickly scurrying away.  
  
The two men ate in silence for a short while, until a small conversation was struck up between them. Ningami had finished her meal before the two, but women were never allowed to leave the table before her mate. It was considered dishonorable, incase her mate required her presents at the table.  
  
"The King has ordered a ship of fifty soldiers be sent to that planet that recently showed up on our scanners." Nappa said, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth while he spoke.  
  
"Fifty soldiers is a complete waste, it is probably just a low third class planet with nothing but locals who's Ki's is low it can't be picked up on our scanners." The Prince spoke with much irritation in his voice.  
  
"And I will blast your ass there if you talk with your mouth full again…" He said trailing off. Nappa had no reply, just quickly chewing his food to apologize. Neither man had noticed Ningami, as she sat quietly at the other end of the table. A servant had already taken away Ningami's plate, but out of respect Nappa brought his plate, and Vegeta's plate into the kitchen.  
  
"Does the King want you to go with the soldiers to this new planet, or can they handle it by themselves?" Ningami asked in a cool, calm voice. Vegeta was startled as she spoke, being somewhat unaware that she sat at the other end of the table. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, just sat and smirked at her with the same grin on his face.  
  
"Would you miss me while I was gone?" he asked with the same smirk on his face. She breathed in deeply and sighed because she knew that his comment knew that he knew what she was getting at.  
  
"No…I just don't think that you need to go and I have a feeling that there is more than just third class locals on it…" She said trailing off. There was no use arguing, because it always led them to no where. She sat silently and waited for him to take his leave and go finish his training. He just smirked and stood up, moving towards the door. He stopped in the frame, turning to speak to her once before he resumed his training.  
  
"I will be going with to investigate this new planet. You may not accompany me this time." He said coldly, as Vegeta walked through the doorframe, and back outside where Nappa was waiting. She stood up from her and headed for their study, where issues that need her attention where waiting to be delt with. Vegeta had no time for such things, he spend all his time concentrating on fighting and becoming as powerful as he could hoping to become the legendary Super Saiyan one day. The King was at the prime of his old age, and was unable to do such things since he hadn't been able to get out of bed lately. So naturally it was up to Ningami to handle them as well as she saw fit. That was about the only thing that she had the power to do, even though holding her status as a Princess.  
  
There were many small hallways that broke off of the main one, which Ningami had to travel down to get to the study. One servant was obsessed with her. He tried everything he knew to claim her heart. And remove the scarlet colored glasses she wore to keep herself blinded from the truth about Vegeta. Though she had never had a choice in her mate, but she had beat Nappa in a duel. She earned Vegeta's respect as a mate and as a fighter this way. She was incredibly strong, but she never used her power very often.  
  
Otro heard the sound of Ningami's boots coming down the hallway, he ducked into a small corridor. As she walked past, he reached out and grabbed onto her hand, pulling her into the tight space with him. He covered her mouth, while pulling her closer to him with his free hand he had wrapped around her back.  
  
"Don't scream, don't fight because you know in your heart you want this as bad as I do." He said as he replaced his hand with his lips, hungrily latching onto hers. She used her free hands to pry his lips from hers and spoke as softly as she could.  
  
"If the Prince finds us he'll kill you!" She said, trying to pry his body off hers. He fought back, and held her hands as she pressed her back against the wall.  
  
"I don't care you know in your heart that he doesn't love you. I may only be a slave and he may be your Prince, but he can't ever give you want you long for, you long for love not lust!" She used a fraction of her strength to push him off her, sending him into the wall behind them. Ningami quickly spoke before leaving him alone in the corridor.  
  
"He may not love me, but I know in my heart that he cares. So lets just pretend these little obsessions never existed." With a swift walk she continued down the hallway and pushed open the heavy door to the master study…  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Look for more chapters to come and please R & R! 


	3. Chapter 2: Another Lesson Learned

Last time on Thy Kingdom Come:  
  
"If the Prince finds us he'll kill you!" She said, trying to pry his body off hers. He fought back, and held her hands as she pressed her back against the wall.  
  
"I don't care you know in your heart that he doesn't love you. I may only be a slave and he may be your Prince, but he can't ever give you want you long for, you long for love not lust!" She used a fraction of her strength to push him off her, sending him into the wall behind them. Ningami quickly spoke before leaving him alone in the corridor.  
  
"He may not love me, but I know in my heart that he cares. So lets just pretend these little obsessions never existed." With a swift walk she continued down the hallway and pushed open the heavy door to the master study.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Thy Kingdom Come  
  
Chapter 2: Another Lesson Learned  
  
Ningami's councilor read of the most current issues that need to be delt with. Ningami just stared out the window and watched as Vegeta and Nappa resumed their training session.  
  
"Your highness? These are very important issues that need your attention." Her councilor said in a pushy voice. Ningami's head snapped from the window to her councilor, and spoke to her softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, now what issued do we need to deal with today again?" She said, knowing it would probably anger Mystix. Mystix, her councilor just sighed and repeated all the issues that Ningami had say in, and that had been pushed off on for many months.  
  
"Repairs on the Saiyan Elite Home Base?"  
  
"Give them all the money and time they need."  
  
"The new capsule that landed in the west portion."  
  
"Leave it alone until the faintest Ki can be detected."  
  
"Your and the Princes wedding?"  
  
"Hold off on it until he becomes King."  
  
"Sending the fifty soldiers to search the new planet?"  
  
Ningami sighed lightly and looked about out the window.  
  
"Approved." She said with another sigh, still looking out the window. Mystic packed up the folder she had brought in. She stood up, walking out the door to leave the Saiyan Princess in peace. Closing the door lightly behind her. It was still early in the morning, so Ningami decided to go out into her garden and do some more work on the empty flowerbed she just had her servants put in. As Ningami walked past Otro, who was doing his usual grounds check, she felt a large clamp on her heart as she saw the look on his face as she walked past. Ningami exited the castle via a side door that never got used much. Basically Vegeta used it to sneak out of the Palace to train in the courtyard.  
  
She continued past the two men sparring, for neither of them had noticed her walk past, or detected her Ki. Ningami entered the small garden she was able to keep up. She sat down next to the empty flowerbed, and removed her headdress from her head and set on small table next to her. Picking up a pair of gardening gloves and slid them over her slim hands and wrists. Ningami began digging in the flowerbed, creating holes for the seed she was about to plant, as well as the partly started flower bulbs or plants.  
  
Vegeta wasn't getting the workout he wanted from Nappa. Vegeta had over a dozen times he could have landed a killing blow. That was the difference between the two. Vegeta was such a skilled warrior, because it ran in his blood. But on the other hand Nappa was strong but he lacked fighting technique. Nappa was already sweating profusely, Vegeta had only begun to break a sweat by maneuvering around the slow Nappa. Nappa was barely able to blow the young Saiyan Princes physical blows, but it was extremely hard for him to land any of his own. Once and awhile, Vegeta would let him get lucky and let him land a blow, but they were soft ones at that. Their fighting was high into the air, and all they looked like were to blurs through the air, as they used instant transmission to try to give them on edge on the other one.  
  
Nappa had almost lost an arm, leg and his own head due to Vegeta's powerful Ki blasts. Nappa had barely the energy to block them, but he did fire a few weak ones to the Saiyan Prince, to at least make this workout a little more useful to the Prince. Nappa knew he was not match for Vegeta and he had proved it many times over. Vegeta fired a large strong Ki ball towards Nappa, who mustered all his energy to prepare to block it. He had been good at controlling the final destination of where the attacks would land, but Nappa was just to worry to worry about where this one was going. He clamped his hands together and swung his arms as hard as he could, sending the Ki ball flying in the direction on the garden, right over Vegeta's head.  
  
Vegeta quickly bent backwards in the air, and snapped his body up to watch the ball on impact. It hit the old architecture that was stationed above the garden. Without any time to move or scream, Ningami barely had time to cover her head from the large falling rock. Vegeta smirked as he watched the crumbling structure fall into the garden that Ningami had been working hard on. The first thing that went through his mind was how mad, no furious she would be with him for destroying the one thing that she had enjoyed in this Palace. Vegeta never imagined that he would have caused destruction that could put her into a life or death situation. Vegeta felt an unnatural jump in Ningami's Ki, one that indicated injury. Otro came running out of the side Palace door that Ningami had exited through, knowing exactly when Ningami was.  
  
"Your Highness! Ningami was in the garden!" He shouted as he ran past, through the broken doorway of the garden. Otro was the first to find her, pulling the heavy rocks from her broken and bruised body. She was unconscience and barely breathing. Her face was bruised and had cuts that were bleeding down her face.  
  
"Get away from her peasant." Vegeta said, grabbing onto Otro's shoulders and flinging him backwards, away from Ningami's body. Vegeta lifted her head into his hands, and pulled her body from under the rocks. He looked down at her body, she looked so frail and fragile. Her dress was torn and some more major cuts here exposed on her upper torso. Vegeta's face turned from satisfaction to anger and scared in a second, and he had no idea what to do. If Ningami didn't get to the Regeneration Tank and fast, she would most like die. Vegeta turned his head around to see a terrified Otro and a tired distressed Nappa. Vegeta quickly picked up Ningami's body into his arms when all their servants came into the mess of the garden to see what accident had happened here.  
  
"Get out of the way you fools and stop gawking. Can't you see your Princess is hurt!" He said quickly, pushing past all the people that had gathered to bring his mate to the Regeneration Tank. He kicked open the door to the room forcefully and entered, carrying Ningami in his arms.  
  
"Your Highness! What has happened to the Princess? The Regeneration Tank is already in use by the last servant you sparred with!" a male servant in a scientific uniform aid, who was surrounded by others dress similar to him. But this servant was the one who created and operated the Tank, the only servant to be employed by the family.  
  
Vegeta dumped Ningami's body into that servant's arm, and walked over to the regeneration tank. Pulling the lever down all the water in the tank drained, and he forced the door to the tank open. Ripping the oxygen mask from his servant's mouth, him he nearly beat into a coma. Vegeta grabbed onto the servant's shoulders and pulled from the stretcher like station that had moved forward when the door was opened. He flung the servant down onto the floor behind him, and snatched Ningami from the arms of the head of the tank.  
  
He placed her gently on the upward stretcher, and picked up the oxygen mask and set it over her mouth. Securing it with the strap he placed gently around her head. Vegeta gave the stretcher a soft push to send it back into the chamber ad closed the door after her. Grabbing onto the lever, he pulled it down and watched as water began to surround his mate. He stood and watched his mate as she need to be revived from an almost near death state that he hand caused.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I hope the cliffhanger was a good enough one to satisfy your needs! Please review! I only have 11 and if I don't get a lot more there will be no squeal! Tell your friends about it! Anyway, please continue to read and look for more chapters and a squeal someday! I hope you enjoy the rest.  
  
*~Dakota Reighn~* 


	4. Chapter 3: Have You Ever

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything to do with DBZ! So don't sue me for my fanfiction! All little clips in *~~* and italic are lyrics from the song "Have You Ever?" by Brandy. I don't own any part of that song or the lyrics, so here is my credit to it! Also there is a little lemony content in this chapter, but I tried not to get to in detail.  
  
  
  
Thy Kingdom Come  
  
Chapter 3: Have You Ever.  
  
  
  
Last time on Thy Kingdom Come:  
  
Vegeta placed Ningami gently on the upward stretcher, and picked up the oxygen mask and set it over her mouth. Securing it with the strap he placed gently around her head. Vegeta gave the stretcher a soft push to send it back into the chamber ad closed the door after her. Grabbing onto the lever, he pulled it down and watched as water began to surround his mate. He stood and watched his mate as she need to be revived from an almost near death state that he hand caused.  
  
~Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry~  
  
Vegeta sat up all night in the Regeneration Tank room, waiting for his future bride to be revived. He starred as her wounds began to heal and she began to breathe more steadily. Ningami wouldn't wake until a few hours after she had been removed from the tank. Vegeta's face was filled with worry and grief. Nappa had tried to get the Saiyan Prince to ate least eat, but he gave him only a viscous response.  
  
"Your Highness you really should eat or get some rest, you won't be feeling well tomorrow if you don't." Nappa said trailing off of his sentence truly concerned for the welfare of his Prince.  
  
"I said no one can come in here weakling, and if you ever bother me again while the Princess is in the tank, I will make sure that you stay in there for the rest of your life." That was a threat that Nappa knew Vegeta could keep up, so he hastily stepped out the door of the tank. Otro stood in the dark corridor he had pulled Ningami into earlier that day, and listen to everything that happened in the Regeneration Tank room. He was about to step out, when Nappa reached in and grabbed the young slave by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Stay away from the Princess if you know what is good for you. We all know what has been going on with you two and soon it will get around to Vegeta. You'd be lucky if he didn't kill you both, so if you value your life I suggest you re-evaluate your status with the Princess." He pushed him back into the corridor and walked away with a hot head. Otro had the look of distinct fear on his face, for he had not seen that coming.  
  
"Do they think we are having an affair behind the Prince's back?" Otro thought in his head, not daring to speak out loud and alert Vegeta. He shook his head and fixed his shirt collar, resuming his post in the Dining Hall to check to make sure everything was all right. Vegeta hadn't felt the least bit tired, even though he had spent many hours in the room watching over the Regeneration Tank. He made all personnel leave the room, so he and Ningami could be alone.  
  
~Have you ever had anyone steal your heart away?~  
  
The tank had a assortment of lights above it, that indicated the state of process that it was in. The green light on top had faded and turned the yellow light, indicating that the tank was finished with the regeneration, and was getting ready for the reincarnation. The tank glowed a light blue color and then the water began to drain. Fans on the inside of the viewing glass window blew fiercely, to dry off the now re-invented body of the Saiyan Princess. Vegeta had pulled the lever down, and the door slide open, and the stretcher had move forward, displacing Ningami into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta had carried Ningami into their chamber, where he lay her on the side of the bed she preferred.  
  
He sat in a large, thrown like chair next to her and awaited the arrival of his mate. Only a few short hours went by, before Ningami stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. Vegeta was looking over her as they opened, and he was the first thing Ningami saw. She mumbled a bit and sat up on the bed, and Vegeta had rested sitting down at her feet, and gave her a few moments before she could speak.  
  
"Was that you who fired that shot that destroyed the garden?" She said in a cool, rather sleepy voice. For the first time, Ningami had refereed to it as the garden instead of her garden and it was a bit of a shock to Vegeta.  
  
"It was and it has been cleaned up, they salvaged whatever flowers or plants or whatever they are called they could." He said, trying to keep his cool. Such things that were important to her were never important to him. He need did like relying on details. There was a long silence between them before a few tears rolled down Ningami's cheeks. She had worked so hard on that garden, and with one selfish move Vegeta had destroyed it like he did everything else in her life. Vegeta groaned arrogantly at Ningami's tears because she only lost a stupid garden when she could have lost her life.  
  
"Please woman, don't insult me with your petty tears. You only lost a stupid garden with stupid plants that were just a waste of your time." He said with heavy breath, saying it so viciously towards her, when he had just been concerned for her life. Ningami's tears were increased by the sound of his voice, and his words hurt her. They also made her angry with him.  
  
"Just because it wasn't yours you don't care about it! You might as well have left me underneath that rock pile if you are just going to insult me." She said, whipping her now hot tears from her eyes and cheeks. Vegeta was getting flustered and it was showing in his facial expressions. He leapt form the end of the bed and got about three inches from her face and began to shout.  
  
"Don't' you talk to me like that Woman! I am your mate AND your Prince, so you better learn some respect or I will be damned if you'll ever be Queen of Vegitasei!" His black eyes were flaring with color as his temper raged. Ningami had returned his new stance, and moved in so that their faces were only an inch apart.  
  
"Well I'm YOUR mate and YOUR Princess so you better learn some god damn respect for me and it will be some very cold nights for you and your stupid lust for me when you'll find me sleeping in the servant's quarters!" Ningami flared back, her temper raging as much as his was.  
  
~Have you ever searched for words to get you into their heart?~  
  
Giving into the argument Vegeta just kicked down the door to their room and stomped out. Steam might as well as been coming out from his forehead because his face was as red as a tomato. Ningami slammed what was left of the bent door and huffed back over to the bed, sitting down on it still feeling a little weak from the Regeneration Tank. Vegeta slammed a couple servants into the walls as he stormed past, intending on paying a visit to his father. He charged down the hallway and other servants had learned their lesson from the other poor servants that would probably be flooding the regeneration tank. He banged on the door to his fathers chambers before bursting in, while is father was in a meeting with Ningami's councilor, giving him the news on the current issues. His father was startled a bit, and shooed Mystix away so that he could have some privacy with his son.  
  
"Vegeta calm down, what happened?" His father spoke in a husky voice like his sons, but it was wise form all his years of ruling.  
  
"I refuse to be wed to that wench! She isn't worth of a Prince's mate. She is disrespectful and rude!" He shouted, pacing back and forth infront of his father's king sized bed.  
  
"Vegeta you must calm down. You don't see what I see between you too. You are both irrational and hot-tempered, and that is what has kept you two together all these years. Ningami knows that she can leave if she ever felt it necessary, but she's stayed by your side all these years." The King spoke slowly and gently to his son.  
  
"We are nothing alike Father!" He said, pointing a gloved index finger at his father as if he were commanding his soldiers or a child. The King was less than pleased with that gesture.  
  
"Vegeta! Ningami is a wonderful woman and you should be honored that I picked such an honorable woman to be your mate! Now if the perfect woman is unsatisfactory to you, then by all means go find yourself a whore you can control!" The King said raising his voice to a booming yell. Vegeta was silent, as he had nothing else to say to his father.  
  
"Now, go apologize to Ningami, you are still young and I want you two to be happy and you can't sleeping in separate bedrooms, you hear me boy?" The King said, trying to capture his son's attention again. Vegeta was silent and exited his father's chamber, to go fulfil his father's wishes. Ningami had just laid down, when she heard Vegeta's powerful foot steps in the hallway.  
  
~Have you ever need something so bad you can't sleep at night?~  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened the bent door to their bedroom, and shut it quietly behind him. Ningami was pretending to be asleep so hopefully he would just get something that he need and leave. She had regretted the words that she had said, she just wished that Vegeta's hurting words could be taken back too. He pulled the covers from her body and pulled her up into a sitting position. He looked into her large, beautiful purple eyes and for the first time they had been together he realized how beautiful she really was. She opened her eyes to be startled by Vegeta, who she was afraid he was going to hit her or start the argument back up. But he pulled her up so gently and held her in his hands and stared into her eyes like he had never done before. I leaned forward and whispered playfully into her ear.  
  
"Ningami.I'm sorry for what I said and I'm sorry about your garden." This was the first time he had to apologize for any action in his life, and he did a pretty good job at it. She was stunned, and her moth dropped open to say something. Before she could, it was met with his lips, closing it into submission. She was shocked a bit, until she felt his tongue enter her mouth like it never had before. He moved his hands up to the back of her shirt and pulled the zipper on the back down, letting her shirt fall over her shoulders. She let his tongue dual with hers in her mouth, until his lips ventured from hers to down her chin and onto her neck.  
  
She broke his kissed when she tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and he raised his arms above his head and she lifted his training shirt hr had worn all day off him. She ran her hands along the hard muscles of his chest. Vegeta pulled the sleeves off her shirt off her arms, exposing her bare soft-skinned chest. His hands followed hers and ran across her chest playfully. Their lips were reunited in a soft, sensual kiss that led them to lie down onto their bed. His lips caressed her skin all over, she moaned his names a few times as his tongue ran across something that caused a serge in pleasure.  
  
They shared a special moment that night, because for the first time they made love out of love and not lust. It was more enjoyable for both to because it was slow and welcome, instead of fast and fought for by both of them. In the morning, Ningami awoke to a empty bed and the should of Ki blasts hitting the landscaping around the Palace, which indicated that Vegeta was sparring with more than just Nappa and a servant. He had probably challenged the entire staff to a tournament, but Ningami just laughed to herself as she climbed out of bed and headed for a shower.  
  
~Have you finally found the one you've given you heart too?~  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and I tried not to disgrace it with two much of a lemony seen. But I still have to rate it R because of violence and adult behavior. Please Read and Review and look for more chapters coming soon! ~ Dakota Reighn 


	5. Chapter 4: Honor

Disclaimer: I don't any anything to do with Dragon Ball Z. However characters such as Ningami, Otro and Mystix are all copyright Dakota Reighn ( 2002. The storyline and plot of Thy Kingdom Come as well as the title are also copyright Dakota Reighn ( 2002.  
  
  
  
Last time one Thy Kingdom Come:  
  
They shared a special moment that night, because for the first time they made love out of love and not lust. It was more enjoyable for both to because it was slow and welcome, instead of fast and fought for by both of them. In the morning, Ningami awoke to a empty bed and the should of Ki blasts hitting the landscaping around the Palace, which indicated that Vegeta was sparring with more than just Nappa and a servant. He had probably challenged the entire staff to a tournament, but Ningami just laughed to herself as she climbed out of bed and headed for a shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thy Kingdom Come  
  
Chapter IV: Honor  
  
  
  
Ningami and sported an unusual smile on her face when she entered the empty dining hall. All the servants knew that the smile had only meant one thing, because she only smiled like that when she and Vegeta had made amends to their arguments in a very different way than a simple "I'm Sorry."  
  
" Your Highness, its good to see you smile again." Said Joanie, Ningami's favorite servant. She was a human woman, who was nearing the prime of her life. Joanie was almost sixty but enjoying every minute of her life. Ningami couldn't help but keep the smile on her face; she was glowing from every part of her body.  
  
"Oh it is going to be such a good day Joanie, I can feel it in my heart." Ningami said wisely. She was well educated and raised by the Royal family of Toynamke, a small moon of the planet Vegitasei that was populated by mostly third class worriers and women folk. All but the Royal Family were weaklings. But the family was quiet powerful indeed. Ningami's tail was removed when she was a small child as well as most females Saiyans, to attempt to be prevented from going into the Oozaru stage. She ate her breakfast and was puzzled in why Vegeta and Nappa had not joined her like they did every morning.  
  
Servants began to shuffle in and out of the Palace side doors, mostly into the courtyard where the sounds of instant transmission and Ki blasts could no longer be heard. Ningami looked out the dining room hall window into the courtyard. She saw about six servants gathered around Vegeta and Nappa, some servants were the medical technicians that cared for the regeneration tank and the King. Vegeta's face had looked very angry as the head of the medical advisors had spoke to him, and Ningami could hear his yell from inside the palace.  
  
"What do you mean there is nothing you can do?!" The technician had replied, but it was in a cool and calm voice that Ningami couldn't hear from inside the palace. When Vegeta pushed past the servants and headed for the door to inside the Palace. Ningami hustled over to the door and bumped into Vegeta when he came through the door.  
  
"Vegeta what's go." She started to get out, placing her hands on his arms to stop him from continuing and getting him to speak to her.  
  
"Not now woman," he said in his usual harsh tone, and pushed her hands off his arms. A servant had caught her arms and nodded at her. Ningami stayed in the main hallway as the servants moseyed past and certain things were passed up and down the halls. Vegeta had sat close to his father's bed. He knew that one day he would have had to kill his father, but he never imagined he would have to do it while he was on his deathbed. The Kings eyes were closed and his breathing was slowing yet steady. No one had informed Ningami of the Kings current state, because Vegeta didn't want her to know just yet. There were a lot of preparations to be done before a new King and Queen could be induced into the Throne.  
  
The Kings eyes opened slightly, and Vegeta had sprung from his chair and to his father's bed. The King only mumbles something Vegeta seemed to understand. His father knew what he had came to do, and he was ready to past on the throne to his only son. Vegeta placed his hands softly on his fathers chest, wanting to be as gentle as possible for the first time. His father had given him life and Vegeta hoped that his son would help him into the other world. Vegeta's hands began to glow and he spoke quietly:  
  
"Good-bye father." The glow filled the room and painlessly the great King of the Saiyans had perished. Vegeta had hot tears flowing down his cheeks as he stood from the side of his father's bed. He regained his composition and opened the door to the Kings Chamber. The medical technicians all rose as Vegeta exited the room. He left the door open, and the servants all poured into the chamber. Vegeta had begun to walk towards the main hall where he left Ningami.  
  
Otro had heard from the other servants about the death of the King, and Ningami's location. He realized that if he couldn't have her, no one could. Not even the Prince of all Saiyans could have her. He stood at the bottom of the large staircase, as Ningami began to come down them. Otro smiled at her, and she knew something was up. He noticed her worried look and tried to hide his plan. But she looked so beautiful today, he dress was purple and it accented the color of her eyes. Her headdress was a long purple veil behind her, with two red circles securing it on her head. The dress had long sleeves and it was to her feet and very puffy.  
  
"Otro, what's going on around here? Vegeta stopped his training and has disappeared. The servants are all going mad bringing stuff everywhere and the medical technicians are everywhere." She asked, stopping on the same step as Otro was on, which was only a few steps from the very bottom. He said nothing for a while, until Ningami opened her mouth to speak again. Otro raised his hand to cover her mouth, but she moved her head back and went up a step defensively.  
  
"Nothing is wrong my dear. But, I do have a little proposition for you. Since I know you love to handle all the current issues of Vegitasei. You can choose between me or no one at all. There is no Vegeta in my world Ningami, so I suggest you make the right choice." he spoke calmly and in a somewhat happy voice. Her eyebrows came together not fully understanding where he was coming from. Did he want her to choose him as her mate too? That was ridicules; Otro knew the penalty for the two mates of one female. The realization had set in. Ningami realized that she could choose him, or she could choose to die. Ningami moved her hand up the railing and began to take a few slow steps up.  
  
"Wha.you know the penalty for murdering a member of the Royal Family Otro, you'd be killed as well." Her voice was shaky from fear. He began to follow her up the steps, his a little large than hers to catch up. He had the same crude smile on his face that Vegeta had when he became the cold, heartless villain he was on the battlefield.  
  
"Oh I know, but you see that way I can be with you in the after life. I'll find you on the Ki's planet and that way you don't have a choice on which your mate is. Its me either way sweetheart." He said laughing a bit, quickening his pace after her.  
  
"Don't do this!" She gasped turning around and making a mad dash for the up stairs. She had gotten over half way up before Otro caught the bottom of her dress, causing her to trip on the next steep and fall onto the stairs. Lifting her up by her headdress, he wrapped his hands around her small, thin neck. She was only able to gasp as his grip began to tighten around her neck. His eyes were filled with hate, and fear of what he was doing. Otro's grip was tightening quickly, and it brought the tears out of Ningami's eyes.  
  
"You don't know what love can do to a person Ningami. It will drive you insane! All I ever wanted was for you to love me and I never got it! You could have prevented this Ningami! But you are so foolish to believe that you are worth that low life Vegeta who doesn't care about anything but his own pride and honor!" Otro's own words had fueled Ningami's own anger. She flared her Ki up, causing Otro be let go from his grip. He was thrown from her and fell backwards down the steeps, landing only a few steps away from Ningami.  
  
Ningami scrambled back up the stairs as Otro came to his feet and raced after her. Otro had tripped on a stair, but to make up for it he reached out and latched onto Ningami's left foot. She again fell onto the stairs, only one away from the top floor. She turned to look at him, and thrust her right foot hard down towards his face. Otro had moved just in time to catch her foot in his other hand. She fought with him for some time to get her feet released, but he just wouldn't let go. He tried to use her legs to pull himself towards her, but he only got met with a swift foot to his chest.  
  
A pair of strong hands came around her waist, and pulled her from Otro's grasp. He lifted her up to his eye level and she saw the pure hate and grief in his eyes. Vegeta had never looked so tired and worn out in his life. It seemed like the moments went in slow motion, as her Prince had snatched her from harms way. Vegeta tossed Ningami to the side, and went straight after Otro.  
  
Otro made a quick roll backwards and rolled repeatedly down the stairs. Quickly after however, Vegeta picked Otro up by the collar. Begging and pleading for Vegeta to listen to him and spare his life. Ningami didn't want to see Otro die; he was her friend before he became obsessed. Vegeta had drug him out into the courtyard, spite the many servants pulling on his arms to make him release his grip on Otro.  
  
Ningami had also followed them into the courtyard, and had been close to Vegeta's side. She touched his arms and pleaded with him to let Otro go. Vegeta thrust his arm towards her, causing her to stumble backward bit. Nappa had rushed onto the scene, knowing exactly what it was about. Nappa tried to force the Saiyans grip from Otro's collar.  
  
"Your Highness, Otro's life isn't worth taking! It seems the Ningami has chosen you and this servant as her mate." Nappa said, violently trying to get Vegeta to release Otro. Vegeta's gaze snapped to Ningami as the news of their sudden "affair". Her face was of utter horror and she had to speak out to defend herself against these allegations.  
  
"I have not chosen Otro as my mate. I have only declared the Prince, Vegeta my mate." She said with confidence in her voice. Yet, fear lurked in her mind for she knew the consequences for a woman chosen two mates.  
  
"Is Ningami your mate, or have you been courting her against her will?" Vegeta said as calmly as his attitude would allow him.  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me boy."  
  
"She's not my mate. She doesn't love me, she only loves you and I've tried everything in my power to get her to see the cold, ruthless killer you are on the battlefield, but she refuses me!" Otro screamed into Vegeta's face. Anger fueled by rejection had built up inside of him for many years. His want for Ningami had also fueled the burning rage inside of him, until he had to take action because the fire got lose and took control of his easily imprisoned mind.  
  
"Well there is only one way to solve this. We must perform the Saiyan ritual of the Ra Shu. A battle to the death between two chosen mates." Nappa declared as Otro's face turned from anger to horror. Vegeta's crude smirk came back to him at the sound of the Ra Shu.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. At the first sight of sun, we shall perform the Ra Shu, fight to the death for the honor of Ningami. If I should win, Ningami is mine like she always has been. But, if this lowly peasant should win, then he will have Ningami as his bride, and he shall retain my title has King of all Saiyans." Vegeta's words stunned everyone but himself.  
  
Vegeta let Otro go, and grabbed onto Ningami's arm. He wiped her around the corner, bringing her into the bed chamber. Otro was ambushed by Saiyan Elite Soldiers and his hands and feet were tied together. Roughly he was through into a holding cell I nthe basement of the palace. There he would lay until morning, when he was ushered out to the arnea. Ningami had trouble sleeping, thankful she was alive but tortured by what she had done to Otro. Vegeta was breaking a sweat in the training chamber relieving some of his stress on weak punching bag. He retired to their bed chambers to find a sleeping Ningami, and rested his body and mind for the tournament tomorrow.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~* Did ya see this coming? I hope everyone enjoyed this trial in the lovers life! Please review, I need more reviews. I'll try and get more chapters up ASAP~ Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy the tournament! *~Dakota Reighn~* 


	6. Chapter 5: Fight For Me

Disclaimer: I don't any anything to do with Dragon Ball Z. However characters such as Ningami, Otro and Mystix are all copyright Dakota Reighn ( 2002. The storyline and plot of Thy Kingdom Come as well as the title are also copyright Dakota Reighn ( 2002.  
  
Last time on Thy Kingdom Come: "Tomorrow morning. At the first sight of sun, we shall perform the Ra Shu, fight to the death for the honor of Ningami. If I should win, Ningami is mine like she always has been. But, if this lowly peasant should win, then he will have Ningami as his bride, and he shall retain my title has King of all Saiyans." Vegeta's words stunned everyone but himself.  
  
Vegeta let Otro go, and grabbed onto Ningami's arm. They ushered away to their chambers, but Vegeta went to his training room for some last minute training, even though he k new the servant was no match for the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Thy Kingdom Come  
  
Chapter 5: Fight For Me  
  
Ningami had been sitting in front of her vanity mirror for hours now. She was dressed in her finest for she was making a public appearance. The dress she wore was still crisp, fro she had only worn it once before. It was Vegeta's favorite so she knew that it was important for her to help him in anyway she could. A gut feeling was brewing inside of her that today was going to be a life-changing day. The darkness of her room helped in the fact that the mirror reflected her sad image, and that was not what Ningami wanted to see.  
  
Ningami's head turned slowly as on of her servants opened the door to the room. Kali, the servant whom helped her dress, just shook her head at the sight, and closed the door. Ningami's head returned to the vanity top and then to the window were she could hear the sounds of Vegeta's last minute training. The Ra Shu was still a couple hours away and Vegeta felt it necessary to train for a fight against a servant. The light in her chamber was suddenly flicked on, as the door was opened so silently.  
  
Vegeta had come in to shower and get changed for the fight. He only glanced in Ningami's direction, as he knew she had been there since she had awakened. He stepped into the bathroom and kept the door a crack open. Vegeta watched as Ningami's gaze shifted to the now well-lit mirror the back down to the vanity top. He couldn't understand females; they felt so much shame when they were accused or even guilty. Vegeta shook his head to clear his mind and turned on the shower.  
  
Ningami was missing from her seat at the vanity when Vegeta emerged from the bathroom clad in the tight blue body suit that flattered his muscular figure. Nappa entered the chambers without a knock, which really made the Saiyan Prince angry.  
  
"Nappa!" Vegeta shouted scrambling to get on his Saiyan Elite Armor. "What are you doing in here?! I said knock you idiot!" Vegeta began to scream in a mad fit. "I'm sorry Your Majesty but we must leave for the battle grounds now or we will be late." Nappa said trying to sooth the anger of Vegeta. Nappa tried to help Vegeta into his armor but once Vegeta had finished he jerked away to let Nappa know he needed no help. Vegeta began to head for the door, but as soon as he saw the vacant vanity chair he stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Wait," Vegeta said, "Where is Ningami gone off to now?" Implying to Ningami's sudden disappearance. She emerged from her dressing closet with her new headdress draped properly across her well-styled hair. This headdress was fitted with her royal jewel and extra power source that was symbolic to her nobility. Kali, the servant, was carrying Ningami's train closely behind.  
  
"I am here You Majesty." Ningami said seeming to be in higher spirits. Vegeta followed Nappa out of the door, with Ningami and her handmaidens close behind.  
  
The battlefield consisted of a large stadium made of entirely stone. There were safety boxes meant for the Royal Family and other people of importance. The ground was simply a field that was fifty feet long and twenty-five feet wide. The walls stood almost thirty feet high and seated over two thousand Saiyan males. Females, unless a member of the Royal Family or the Saiyan Elite, were not allowed to attend the events. It was required of the royal family to be present to ensure fairness, but this was the first time a member would be participating.  
  
Otro was already at the stadium when Vegeta and Ningami arrived. His first gaze was towards how beautiful Ningami looking in her new dress. Vegeta was well aware of Otros' stare, so before she was escorted to her seat in the safety box Vegeta planted a quick kiss on Ningami's lips. Otro's gaze harshly snapped towards Vegeta and then to his trainer who began his pep talk. Vegeta and Nappa proceeded onto the field, a safe distance away from Otro and his trainer. Vegeta's eyes were evilly locked onto Otro, before Nappa tore them away.  
  
"Your Majesty this battle is already won. Don't kill him to quickly or you'll be punished, even if you are the Prince. The coronation is only a few days away so keep in mind you are the soon to be King of All Saiyans. Otro is quick, but not quick enough. For a servant he pacts a lot of Ki in a single blast, so please be careful. Don't give him to much space and don't let him get to far away." Nappa said making a last glance at the other side of the field. Otro's trainer was still talking but Otro was fixed on Vegeta. The buzzer ran signaling the trainers to leave the field. A large white circle was painted in the center of the field, the two Saiyan men met there.  
  
"Gentlemen these are the rules. This is a fight to the death. There will be three ten-minute periods in which no killing is allowed. Having his tail removed will punish any Saiyan man in this contest who kills his opponent in one of these periods. In the fourth period you men will have five minutes to finish off the other. If no end can be reached hen the female in question, The Saiyan Princess Ningami, will chose whom she wants to be her mate and then he shall be crowed King of the Saiyans whether he is of Royal blood or not. Gentlemen, begin you fight!"  
  
The referee signaled by dropping both hands between them, and quickly stepping back not to be in their way. The crowd grew wild as Otro made a quick jab for Vegeta, who dodged it easily. Otro began to circle around him, Vegeta not even turning with Otro to catch any sudden blows. Otro made a balled fist and slammed it into the back of Vegeta's skull. Vegeta had to take a few steps forward in order to soften the blow. This display went on for a good three minutes of the first period. The rest consisted of a slow battle between the two Saiyans, the throwing punches then the blocking of punches or kicks, a sad display of warriors.  
  
Ningami could not help but slightly jump and make small noises at every punch, block and kick. This battle could go either way in her mind. Otro was headstrong and wouldn't give up the fight. The only way he could win however was if he was able to kill Vegeta in the final round. Nappa was cool and calm, completely confident that Vegeta would be the victor over this petty slave whom claimed Ningami's love. Vegeta was only playing with Otro now, getting him to waste his energy. Next round would be a little more challenging for Otro, but the third round would be intense. The fourth round would be Vegeta showing no mercy, that's what everyone loved about their Saiyan Prince. But it was a side of him that Vegeta never wanted Ningami to see.  
  
Vegeta had caught Otro's wrist and began to twist it down when the buzzer sounded, and the referee forced Vegeta to let go. Both men had to return to the middle of the circle to resume the fight. When the next buzzer rang Vegeta made a quick run for Otro who was a little caught off guard. Each man went for each other when only to catch each other's arms into a lock position. Otro pulled hard back to break free, but Vegeta's grip was too strong to break. Vegeta was to a vast extent more powerful that Otro and had full control of the locked position. Lifting Otro into the air, Vegeta began to spin him around. After a couple of rotations, Vegeta let go of Otro sending him flying across the field, landing a hard thump about seven feet away from Vegeta's standing point.  
  
Otro stood up as quickly as possible, but Vegeta was right on him. Picking him up by the front of his armor, causing him to slip right out of it. Snapping it in half across hi knee, Vegeta tossed the two halves to the side. Otro caught Vegeta off guard and was able to knock him onto his back with a swift kick to the chest. Before Vegeta could even sit up, Otro was kneeling on his chest pinning his arms down. With two minutes remaining Otro began to all out assault Vegeta with mild punches. Otro's left eye had caused a small stream of blood to run down his face, and Vegeta's mouth was be gunning to bleed from Otro's desperate punches. The buzzer rang again to end the second period, and three referees had to pry Otro from Vegeta's chest.  
  
Vegeta was finally able to stand, but before returning to the circle he spat blood from his mouth onto the battleground. The crowd booed at the sight of their Prince being beaten by a petty servant. The final round was about to start, and Vegeta knew he'd no longer be able to hold back the ruthless killer inside. The buzzer sounded and Vegeta ran at Otro head on. After a few quick assaults, the fight had begun to take on as an aerial assault. The two men looked like blurs in the air as they transmitted about, even hard to follow by Nappa and Ningami. Vegeta was able to sneak up on Otro and send a hammer-handle hit into Otro's back, sending him flying towards the ground kicking up dust, leaving a Saiyan shaped imprint in the field.  
  
Vegeta was pleased with himself as he lifted Otro into the air and stood him up. Otro was unstable, unable to stand straight, broken and bloody. Vegeta raised his hand and flicked it so his finger stood up, ready to fire a Ki blast. The crowd went wild as Vegeta made gesture; it only sent fear through Ningami. Otro fell to the ground and rolled out of the way, but Vegeta still fired a huge stream, hitting the bleachers and killing at lest two-hundred Saiyan civilians. Vegeta's evil smirk returned to his lips as the wall crumbled, and hundreds of men screamed in agony. Ningami stood from her chair in horror, but was beckoned back down by an unshocked Nappa.  
  
Otro's stamina was beginning to fade as he slowly stood from the battlefield. Vegeta hovered above him in the air and the crowd was dead silent. When one of Vegeta's silent Ki balls scraped Otro's shoulder, he yelled out into the air, spotting Vegeta. Otro raised his hands above his head and the area went completely white in one bright flash. Vegeta barely was able to escape the huge, fast moving Ki ball Otro had produced. Enough of play time Vegeta has allowed for Otro. Zooming down to him, Vegeta and Otro began in a fistfight, moving so fast the untrained eye would only see blurs. Just as Vegeta caught Otro's arm in an almost connected punch, the final buzzer rang. Both men stopped suddenly as they knew neither one were able to finish the other in the final period. The two Saiyans separated easily and returned to the center ring. A stumbled referee met them again in the middle shaking his head.  
  
"Well gentlemen you displayed a very hands on fight for us today. The fact is the neither of you were able to kill the other, so we must turn to Princess Ningami for a decision."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~*  
  
*~Dakota Reighn~* 


	7. Chapter 6: A Princess' Choice

Disclaimer: I don't any anything to do with Dragon Ball Z. However characters such as Ningami, Otro and Mystix are all copyright Dakota Reighn ( 2002. The storyline and plot of Thy Kingdom Come as well as the title are also copyright Dakota Reighn ( 2002.  
  
Last time on Thy Kingdom Come: Just as Vegeta caught Otro's arm in an almost connected punch, the final buzzer rang. Both men stopped suddenly as they knew neither one were able to finish the other in the final period. The two Saiyans separated easily and returned to the center ring. A stumbled referee met them again in the middle shaking his head.  
  
"Well gentlemen you displayed a very hands on fight for us today. The fact is the neither of you were able to kill the other, so we must turn to Princess Ningami for a decision."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thy Kingdom Come  
  
Chapter 6: A Princess' Choice  
  
  
  
All eyes in the arena shifted to the safe box where the Saiyan Princess sat. Nappa was shocked, as she was that the time was up, and Vegeta was unable to finish off the servant. Ningami's face was of complete horror as she turned to look at Nappa. Nappa took a hold of Ningami's hands as then both began to stand up, making their way towards the battlegrounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nappa, no I can't. Don't make me go out there and say what I have to say." Ningami said with a shaking voice.  
  
"Princess please you must. You know whom you must choose. Vegeta will die if you choose Otro. Search your heart for the words you need to set Otro free."" Nappa said in almost comforting and compassionate voice, in which he had never used with anyone before.  
  
The crowd was going simply wild as Ningami and Nappa moseyed onto the field taking their time. Vegeta was obviously irritated at the fact he couldn't kill his petty servant during the fight and the slowness Ningami was making out onto the field was almost unbearable. Vegeta wanted to jump right onto Otro's back and start to pummel him into the ground, then blast him into tiny squares.  
  
When Nappa and Ningami finally reached the center circle where the referee's and the two reefed up Saiyan fighters were standing, Nappa reached out to grab Vegeta's arm keeping him from doing anything foolish. You could see the red flames burning in his eyes as Otro crossed his arms over his chest and brought a cocky curled smile to his lips. Ningami was ushered over to the referee when he stuck a large, old black microphone in her face as she prepared to speak.  
  
"My fellow Saiyans. It has brought to all of your attention that I, Ningami the Saiyan Princess have chosen two males as my mate. On this day the two males I chose fought a long hard battle and since no end was met, I have come out here to relay my choice as whom I'd like to be my mate. I choose Vegeta as my mate and to be The King of all Saiyans." As the microphone was pulled from her face, Ningami's breathing pace sped up to almost a panic, as she was unsure as everyone else as whom she's choose to be her mate.  
  
The crowd was absolutely livid and the guards were barely able to control them. Two referees were suddenly behind Otro and clasping his wrists together, tying them together with a supposable indestructible rope. Otro began to pled with the referee's to help him and change his fate, but they soon forced him to kneel down in the center of the circle, about two feet in front of the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta's smirk returned to his lips as Otro was forced to calm down and stay still so Vegeta could finish him off.  
  
Vegeta held his hand out as the referee's left Otro's side. His fingers flicked up and his thumb rested across the top of his palm, just below his finger line. A small ball of white light began to glow a few inches from Vegeta's palm and what seemed like to be in unison was Ningami and Otro closed their eyes to shield them from the sight of Otro meeting his pitiful end. Nappa's smile returned to his face has he seen the look of fear on the face of Otro.  
  
Vegeta's cruel laugh escaped his throat just before he fired a thin blast towards the forehead of the kneeling Otro. In the blink of an eye Ningami had fled from her place on the battlefield and flew right into Vegeta, knocking him over so his blast was directed into the crowd. The scream of the man who was hit was almost as loud as the sound of Ningami's shriek of the two-letter word "No".  
  
Vegeta was as shocked as everyone else watching, including Ningami whom had not realized she actually went through with keeping Vegeta from killing Otro. Opening her mouth to say a reason but all that could come out was small gurgles. The referee with the microphone slowly stepped over to the angry looking Vegeta, and the stumbled Ningami.  
  
"Your Highness, Princess Ningami, it seems that you have pushed the Prince so that he would not be bale to finish Otro off. Have you decided to change your decision from Vegeta to this petty servant Otro?" The referee then held out the microphone back into Ningami's face, and her mumbling was projected into the microphone.  
  
"I.I.I would not like to change my choice. I would however like to have a moment to speak with Vegeta about Otro's sentence." Ningami said with confidence in her voice. Her body began to shake as Vegeta stared a hole through her. Grabbing onto her arm, Vegeta hustled Ningami over to the side of the battlefield away from anyone's hearing distance. The crowd went completely silent as the two began to talk, rather yell back and forth.  
  
"Are you insane woman! You want to "discuss" the sentence of Otro? There is nothing to discuss! You cannot make your choice of who you want to be your mate then save the one you did not choose. Are you that stupid?!" Vegeta screamed into Ningami's face angrily. Ningami was beginning to lose her temper with every cruel word he spoke to her.  
  
"I don't want you to kill him, is that so bad!? He's my friend Vegeta, but since you have no friends you don't know the true value of someone's friendship! All I'm asking is that you spare his life. Throw him in jail for all I care, send him to one of the moons just don't kill him, please." Ningami's tone of voice began to get quieter as she spoke and it seem to sooth Vegeta's rage.  
  
"Alright woman, but this is the last straw. I won't tolerate your disrespect for me or your Saiyan people any longer, " Holding out a hand Vegeta motioned for Ningami and himself to return back to the center of the field, "Please go and tell your people the decision you have made."  
  
Ningami was a little started about making another public speech but he lifted her chin into the air and began her march back over to the center of the field. Vegeta followed closely behind and stood a safe distance close to her in case Otro did try anything funny. The stunned referee's could do nothing but hold out the microphone to Ningami's mouth. Snatching it from the referee's hand so she could hold it herself, Ningami worked up the courage for the speech she was about to make.  
  
"My fellow Saiyans I must address you as a whole again. I would like to apologize for my actions of disrespect towards Prince Vegeta and all of you fine worriers of the Saiyan Elite. Otro was a servant of the Prince and myself until a path of recent events brought us here today. Otro was also my friend; we grew up together on one of the moons of Planet Vegeta. I have chosen Vegeta as my mate and as my King, but I would like to spare my friends life. Friendship is stronger than anger, it is stronger than hate, jealousy and betrayal. But above all these reigns love, and love will always surpass friendship though sometimes they come in a pair. I sentence the servant Otro to one year in a Saiyan Elite prison, then he must return to the moon of Toynamke where he shall then stay with the remainder of his family." Handing the microphone back to the referee Ningami lifted her skirt so it would not drag on the ground and returned to the safety bow, along with Nappa.  
  
The crowd booed and hissed at the display they just saw. They were never so angry with their Prince or Princess until this day. Otro was beckoned back up to his feet by two Saiyan Elite guards whom were ready to escort Otro to a shuttle vehicle in, which would take him to the nearest prison holding center. Vegeta returned to the safety box and retrieved his Princess and Nappa, they too were escorted to their Royal Shuttle and left for the Palace. The coronation would be tomorrow, followed by Vegeta and Ningami's wedding.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~* *~Dakota Reighn~* 


	8. Chapter 7: Come Along With Me

Disclaimer: I don't any anything to do with Dragon Ball Z. However characters such as Ningami, Otro and Mystix are all copyright Dakota Reighn ( 2002. The storyline and plot of Thy Kingdom Come as well as the title are also copyright Dakota Reighn ( 2002.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dragon Ball Z. The names like Vegeta, Nappa and the planet of Vegitasei are all not mine. However, the name Ningami, Otro and all servant names were created by me as well as the moon of Toynamke. The story line is mine too but other than that I own nothing so don't sue me please!  
  
Note From the Author: I modified this chapter a bit. I thought the part were Vegeta confronts Ningami on the staircase. I was rushing to finish up the story so I made that really crappy. Plus I thought what Vegeta did wasn't really his style so I re-wrote what I wanted to do in the first place, I hope you like it better. Chapter 9 will be up shortly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on Thy Kingdom Come:  
  
  
  
The crowd booed and hissed at the display they just saw. They were never so angry with their Prince or Princess until this day. Otro was beckoned back up to his feet by two Saiyan Elite guards whom were ready to escort Otro to a shuttle vehicle in, which would take him to the nearest prison holding center. Vegeta returned to the safety box and retrieved his Princess and Nappa, they too were escorted to their Royal Shuttle and left for the Palace. The coronation would be tomorrow, followed by Vegeta and Ningami's wedding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thy Kingdom Come  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Come Along With Me  
  
  
  
Ningami wore a simple female Saiyan Elite formal gown, complete with a small headdress and matching gloves to cover her hands. A long veil of fabric that covered her mouth and eyes concealing her face. The material was a dark purple over the mouth, but a lighter and see- through fabric for Ningami's eyes. Tow handmaidens dressed in Saiyan peasant dresses followed behind Ningami as Napa ushered her quickly into the Saiyan Elite Jail.  
  
  
  
Nappa chatted with the watcher of the prisoners for a few minutes, dragging the location of Otro's cell out of him. It had been a few days now since the Ra Shu and Ningami felt that she had deserved something from Otro; something called a "Thank You." Taking Ningami farther into the jail, Nappa kept her close due to the unruliness of the other prisoners. The both supposed it had been awhile since any of them had seen a female. They arrived at Otro's cell, and Ningami shooed her handmaiden's and Nappa absent.  
  
  
  
Otro was doing push-ups in the far corner of his cell, with his feet propped up onto a small stool. He was completely unaware that Ningami was standing in front of his cell's bars. She reached up and placed her hands on the bars, her rings and fingernail's clicking against them. Otro's eyes snapped towards Ningami, and he was a little stunned to see a masked figure at his new "door." Reaching up, Ningami pulled back her veil and tucked it back into the small space of the neck of her dress. Otro's eyebrow's lifted as he saw her face then continued his push-ups.  
  
  
  
"I came here because I think that you owe me something Otro. I spared your life and I think that is worth a "Thank You." I didn't want to see you get hurt, let alone killed. It may have cost me my reputation but as long as we didn't have to attend another funeral was my best intentions." Ningami said in a quiet voice, leaning against the dirty cell bars with just enough space for her to rest her head in between two. Otro stood up from his push- ups, smiling and letting out a little chuckle after what he heard come from Ningami's mouth.  
  
  
  
"I owe you a "Thank You?" Well now lets take a moment to think about what happened. You spared me from being killed by your mate, but I am doomed to stay here for an entire year and then be sent back to that retched planet of Toynamke? You killed me Ningami and that hurts even more than the fact that you wouldn't let the Saiyan Prince kill me." Otro said with a vast amount of mar in his voice. He paced back and forth as he spoke, before stepping up in front of the bars where Ningami stood.  
  
  
  
"I can wave your sentence to a month, two months for all I care. I just want a "Thank You." Please Otro, you know in your heart that the fire inside is slowly rekindling itself and if you were dead then you'd never have to chance to do the things that you want to. You know that you'd rather be on Toynamke than in the Ki's Planet training for eternity." Ningami said with the tone of her voice turning to persuasion.  
  
  
  
"Well then thank you Ningami, thank you for banishing me back to the place where when we were kids we wished would blow up just so my suffering family could move to Vegitasei so we would know what it was like to have a home. You never had to worry because of who you are. There is nothing their Ningami, that is why we left remember? You begged and pleaded with your father so let me come alone, to be your servant, well I am tired of having to tend to everyone else's needs, what about my needs Ningami?" Otro's words were piercing to Ningami's heart. It was either she could banish her only friend to a planet that had no life support or leave him to die in a prison.  
  
  
  
"I can only choose to do things that will save you. I would have let Vegeta kill you if I wanted to see you suffer and to see you die. Toynamke wasn't that bad, it has its high points. There has been a massive clean-up operation there trying to help the people for years now, the effects must be starting to show by now." Ningami whispered in a hopeful voice to him, as if it was top-secret information.  
  
  
  
"Please leave me in peace Ningami. You've done enough to squeeze your way into my heart, now must you throw it back into my face? Just leave, I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life in this hellhole, I don't ever want to see your face again. The thought of you only makes my blood run cold." Otro's words tore Ningami apart. Her eyes were filling with tears by the time he had said that he had in no way wanted to see her again. Stepping back from the bars, she pulled the veil back over her face and exited the cell group. Nappa and her handmaidens were waiting there, with ought question they fled from the jail. Ningami has stopped at the guards station and told him that the prisoner Otro was only to spend a maximum of three months in the prison, and then was to be shuttled to the moon of Toynamke.  
  
  
  
Ningami had quickly changed into a much fancy dress so Vegeta would have no question about her day's activities. She spent quiet a bit of time alone in their bedroom and had not seen Vegeta since she was awaken when he had left the bed. Entering the dinning hall late, the table had already filled with people, with one open chair for Ningami at the opposite end of Vegeta. Quickly sitting down trying not to attract his attention to her, she could only image he had already noticed her lateness.  
  
  
  
Conversation was struck up all over the table, mostly the warriors all trying to talk to Vegeta or over each other. Ningami was the only female at the table and found it hard to find conversation pieces with the other males. She would chat with the servers as they came in and out of the dinning hall, tending to each person's needs. One disrespectful Elite member started up on the subject of the wedding set to be taking place tomorrow in the early morning. Vegeta took this chance to mention Ningami's lateness to this night-before celebration dinner.  
  
  
  
"Your Excellency, how are you feeling about the wedding tomorrow?" The member asked with a mouthful of the food that was being served.  
  
  
  
"Well I was wondering if I will be able to make it on time. Since it is so early in the morning and I do believe that my bride and future Saiyan Queen can't even fit a celebration of her wedding and coronation into her busy schedule and arrive on time!" Vegeta's tone quickly changed from a laugh to a serious one as he shifted his glance to the other end of the table where Ningami sat. She was defiantly caught off guard by the gesture, trying to flood the tears from her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me," Ningami said quietly as she stood quickly from her chair knocking it backwards and fled the dinning room. Pushing past many servants she headed for the staircase and began to climb it. The entire table was shocked at Ningami's second display of disrespect towards Vegeta. Vegeta motioned for them to continue on with the conversation as he too fled from the dinning room after Ningami.  
  
  
  
Ningami was full-fledged crying by the time she scurried to the top of the striking staircase. Vegeta had quickly grabbed onto her wavering arms and spun her around to face him. Vegeta's eyes were full of rage at her showmanship of disrespect for him. No matter is he loved her or not he would not let her make a mockery of his pride. Ningami saw the fierceness of his eyes and it scared her down to the marrow of her bones.  
  
"I won't let you make a fool of this family woman. You are the Princess of the Royal Family of Vegitasei so you better act like it. Tomorrow is our wedding and you will be quiet and almost not there. For now on I want your advisors to take care of all of the current issues, you are a woman god damnit so stop trying to be some Saiyan Elite."  
  
"Vegeta.I saw Otro today.I'm so sorry I had to tell him that I tried to help him." Ningami's sob's were interrupted as Vegeta screamed into her face.  
  
"Are you truly insane?! I can't believe what I am hearing. I should have you killed for sneaking around with that.that servant behind my back! You are just a whore from that retch moon, all woman from Toynamke were and always will be. My mother was killed for choosing two mates Ningami, don't come to the coronation and wedding ceremony tomorrow if you plan to keep in seeing him." Vegeta flung Ningami out of his arms and back down onto the top stair where she crumbled into a ball and began to cry. Vegeta furiously stomped down the stairs, knocking a tray of food out of servant's hands and storming into the dinning hall.  
  
  
  
Unheard conversation was spoken between Ningami and Otro while she spoke to him in his cell haunted Ningami's dreams that night. She saw the blurred vision of she, leaning through the bars and Otro grasping her face with his hands. Ningami was scared to death but as he whispered a few comforting words into her ear before he let go, she couldn't help but think about what he was asking.  
  
  
  
Ningami's smooth cheeks comforted Otro's rough hands from years of being a servant. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. Ningami's nose was small and fit the shape of her face almost perfectly. Her hair was her best feature; it was a shade darker than her eyes and was sometimes straight and sometimes filled with many bouncy curls. Her body build was defiantly smaller than a male Saiyans but she could hold her own in a battle. Her waist was small along with her hips and thighs with small slender feet.  
  
  
  
Otro on the other hand wasn't the most attractive male. His eyes were a mix of browns and blacks that shot every way around his eyes. His hair was a little shorter than a bowl cut and was black. He wasn't allowed many showers in the prison it took its toll on his appearance. His face was ordinary with no special features, but his lips were a honest shade of red, unlike the normal peach color of other Saiyan males. Otro's voice too was soft, not coarse like the words of Vegeta and Nappa.  
  
  
  
His breath was hot in Ningami's ear as he spoke. The words were simple yet she still couldn't grasp a concept of what he met. He said it in his regular tone and in nothing that was in a sexual tease. Otro let her face go and she pulled it back to the other side of the bars. Otro returned to his push-up station he created and began to start over on them. He only glanced one time to Ningami, who took the hint that she was now to leave. He never wanted to see her again but yet gain he spoke such assuring words to her.  
  
  
  
"Come along with me and you'll see what its like to be free."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~*  
  
  
  
If that chapter confused anyone let me explain. The ending of the description of Ningami and Otro then the scene between them where he whispers in her ear is another thing that happened when she visited him and she's now recurring in a dream. The whole not wanting to see her but asking her to come with him will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the story as it's come to a end. This is the second to the last chapter. *~Dakota Reighn~* 


	9. Chapter 8: Annihilation of a Planet

Disclaimer: I don't any anything to do with Dragon Ball Z. However characters such as Ningami, Otro and Mystix are all copyright Dakota Reighn ( 2002. The storyline and plot of Thy Kingdom Come as well as the title are also copyright Dakota Reighn ( 2002.  
  
Last time on Thy Kingdom Come: "Are you truly insane?! I can't believe what I am hearing. I should have you killed for sneaking around with that...that servant behind my back! You are just a whore from that retch moon, all woman from Toynamke were and always will be. My mother was killed for choosing two mates Ningami, don't come to the coronation and wedding ceremony tomorrow if you plan to keep in seeing him." Vegeta flung Ningami out of his arms and back down onto the top stair where she crumbled into a ball and began to cry. Vegeta furiously stomped down the stairs, knocking a tray of food out of servant's hands and storming into the dinning hall.  
  
  
  
Thy Kingdom Come  
  
Chapter 8: Annihilation of a Planet  
  
The wind was picking up a bit as the first few quests stared to arrive at the wedding everyone had been waiting for. The bride and groom were still unseen to the public eye, because they still had a little tension between them after their quarrel the previous night. The Saiyan marriage ritual was similar to the human ritual they had seen with the exception of all the binding vows. Til death do you part however, meant they were together until the male saw it fit to exchange his wife for a new one, but in Royalties issue only way to relieve the marriage was for an untimely death to occur.  
  
Vegeta would be wearing his Saiyan Armor, the same armor his father wore to the battle the cost him a short life. His father never married because there was no arrangement from one of the moons of Vegitasei and he wanted to rule alone. King Vegeta however wanted his son to have the companionship of a female while he ruled. From the day Vegeta and Ningami met, their parents know they would make the perfect couple. Both stubborn and selfish, now they have learned to adapt to the circumstances of having a devotee.  
  
Ningami wore the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life. The dress was the same that every Queen of Vegitasei wore to her wedding and coronation. It had been restored many times since the first Queen wore it, to assure that it would last to even the next ten Queen's after herself. There was something going on and Ningami could feel it. More Saiyan Elite than usual were lingering about, many of them had posts they were to watch over. Vegeta had been seen talking to many of them, pointing to here and there and Ningami thought she heard him say to keep a close eye on the incoming scanners. She hadn't changed into her wedding dress, but she wore a white dress that was plain and simple until the big wedding moment.  
  
Vegeta had let go some of the Saiyan Elite soldiers and stepped into her dressing room like dwelling to check on the progress of Ningami getting ready. He was clothed in his fixed blue body suit that showed every muscle convulse, white boots and gloves with gold trimming except for the final touches would be his profound chest armor and shoulder crests. Ningami has to know what was going on, or she would be tense throughout the entire ceremony and coronation.  
  
"Vegeta, what is the need for all the Saiyan Elite today?" She tried to say in the politest tongue she could think off. The public had all ready begun to fill up the seats and anyone could over hear their rudeness.  
  
"Frieza has cut off all communication to us, it's nothing. We might have heard word that he and his army are destroying other planets close to our region. I have the entire army and idle and extra security here because honestly I don't know if we can stop them from penetrating into Vegitasei." Vegeta's voice so still even though he just gave her word that their planet could be in danger of extinction on the day of her wedding. Ningami pretending she hadn't heard him tell her the daunting news and closed the door to her dressing like room so she could change into her gown.  
  
Nappa gave them the signal that everything was clear to start the coronation process. Ningami stood at the end of the long isle and Vegeta was placed at the opposed end. Nappa, also wearing his Saiyan Elite armor, was the one to escort Ningami to their new King. The music played was loud and no one was able to hear the beeping of the scanners as the twenty ships were nearing the atmosphere of Vegitasei.  
  
Nappa lead Ningami as far as only a few steps away from Vegeta as he unloosed their arms and stepped off the side. On top of her head was her crown as Princess, with her hair beautiful placed up with all the loose hair curled and tossed about. Vegeta took her arm in the triangles position as they began to step together towards the priest who would crown and then wed the two young lovers.  
  
"Vegeta, the son of King Vegeta, royal blood runs through your prestigious veins as it gives life to you and all member of the Saiyan Elite. Do you accept the responsibilities and consequences of being the ruler of all Saiyans, the King of Vegitasei?" The priest, whom was old himself for he had been the priest who crowned and wed the last three Kings, including Vegeta's father, said.  
  
"I, Vegeta, accept the duties and privileges of King." His voice was so crispy and so strong. It sounded like he had been practicing the phrase since the day he was born. Ningami was so nerves she had nearly forgot was she was supposed to reply with. Luckily it was the same thing Vegeta spat out too.  
  
"Ningami, daughter of the King of Toynamke, through your veins runs a blood that is much more rich and pure. Do you also accept the responsibilities and consequences of being the Queen of Vegitasei?" The priest was kind and gently with his words. Vegeta was born before his father was coroneted and even being an infant he remembered his father's shaking hand as he accepted his new armor.  
  
"I, Ningami daughter of the Royal Family of Toynamke, accept the duties and privileges of Queen." With that she took in her first big breath. She was only glad that she has not stumbled on the words she had been thinking over and over in her head.  
  
A royal servant brought out a large tray and on it was armor plated all in solid gold, made especially for Vegeta. He would never receive a crown, only the breathtaking display that he was about to wear. His fathers were discarded when he died to ensure that no one would try and sell it for money. Vegeta was helped by Nappa out of his Saiyan Elite armor and then by himself was able to slip on the surprisingly lightweight armor. With new gloves and boots in all golden fabric, Vegeta looked more stunning than ever.  
  
Ningami bent down slowly as her servant pulled the Princess crown from her circlet of hair. As soon as everyone lay there eyes on her Queen crown, the entire outdoor arena gasped. Ningami's eyes widened as the shine of the at least two thousand diamonds shown off the sunlight. The crown was large but light like Vegeta's armor, and it was carefully placed and secured onto Ningami's head. She took in another big breath as she stood again as the music flared up again, blocking out the noise of the scanners. Frieza's ships were just entering Vegitasei's atmosphere as Ningami began her vows.  
  
"Do you Ningami Queen of all Saiyans, take King Vegeta to have and to hold in richer or poor, in sickness and in health for as long as live, til' death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Ningami smiled as she saw a smirk cross Vegeta's face as the celebrant said her vows and she agreed to them. Before the cleric could start on Vegeta's vows, the spectators of their coronation and wedding began to yell and scream and point to the sky. The Saiyan Elite began to yell things towards each other, Nappa and Vegeta.  
  
"Ships! Frieza's ships are here!" All the soldiers screamed in panic. Trained to stay calm in a situation like this, no training could make you forget that you are about to be obliterated. The people screening the King and Queen's wedding all began to run like hell as the ships began to fly about 25 feet above their heads. Vegeta and Ningami were left standing alone as the priest and Nappa both fled the wedding waterfront. Nappa began to try and assemble the Saiyan Elite that was panicking around the area; Ningami quickly shed her large dress, revealing her plainer white dress underneath it.  
  
"Get down and try and stay down. You're an easy target for them to try and annihilate. I'm going to try and get word to the army to start the attack." Vegeta yelled over the sound of the ships and explosions as Frieza's warriors began firing upon the area in their space ships. Ningami jumped off the elevated area to the ground, and running half bent over made her way to her dressing room. Slipping her dress off she slipped on a full- length purple body suit, then pulled on over her head a thin layer of the only armor she had. Fitting her figure nice, the body suit matched her gloves and boots she found, the out fir proving she was a Saiyan Elite as well.  
  
Vegeta used the broken walkie-talkie to get word to send out the troopers of Saiyan Elite and that Vegitasei was under attack. Ningami had forgotten to remove her crown as she hurried out of her dressing room to find Vegeta again. He was stunned to see her dressed in her Saiyan Elite uniform.  
  
"Ningami you can't fight. If I die then there will be no one left to rule the planet, go and find a safe." Vegeta almost got out his entire sentences before Ningami who was looking around the entire time Vegeta spoke cut him off.  
  
"If I don't fight then there will be no planet left. Set up posts at the north, south and west entrances to this arena. All around here is just a big void of field so it's ideal for the battleground. They are already staring to unload their troops but I heard the Saiyan Elite carriers coming already so if we don't hurry then we won't have a chance at all in saving this planet." Ningami pointed to the places where the troops would be set up as she spoke quickly, Vegeta was amazed as her ideas of battle. She had been a high-ranking Saiyan Elite before she gave it up to become Queen.  
  
Giving Vegeta a quick kiss before departing for the battlegrounds, Ningami flared up her Ki to not even half just as a warm up for the up and coming battle. The struggle has already begun by the time Vegeta has arrived outside the arena. He got out in just enough time before it collapsed onto the ground, crushing at leas five hundred Saiyan civilians that got trapped inside.  
  
Vegeta was angrier than ever as he saw the battle going on outside. He boosted his ki to full blast and began to knock out a couple of Frieza's soldiers at a time. Vegeta and the Saiyan Elite had trained the soldiers they were fighting so they had the major advantage. Ningami's ki was raised higher than she ever though she could elevate it to. She was killing more of Frieza's soldiers than a lot of the male Saiyan Elites on the theatre of war.  
  
Frieza watched from space in a much larger ship then the ones that carried his soldiers to the grounds of Vegitasei. He snickered at the monitors that brought the entire ship the images of the battle. Frieza had only lost a few soldiers, mainly to the hands of the King and Queen, but the Saiyans were afflicted with vast fatalities in their army. King Kold could only smile as the army and assault his son had premeditated was going well.  
  
"Look at all of the Saiyans trying to save their petty little planet. They are just a bunch of monkey's defending their bunch of banana's." Frieza sniffled under his breath. His father began a colossal systematic laugh at his son's doubt.  
  
"Do not fret son, look at the loss they have suffered. There is no way any of them is going to make it alive before we blast their planet into the blackness of space in which it came from." King Kold's laugh was growing with ever breath he took. "Even if that arrogant and cocky Prince Vegeta tries to escape, we'll just giving him a early reunion with his mother and father!" King Kold had to brace himself on the control panel to keep from rolling on the ground with laugher.  
  
Vegeta and Ningami were well aware of the fatalities the Saiyan Elite were afflicted. They were out numbered three of Frieza's soldiers to one Saiyan Elite affiliate. Nappa himself was injured and begging his King to make their retreat. Nappa was held up by two other Saiyan Elite armed forces, his leg and head suffering injuries. Ningami was out of Vegeta's sights and he scrambled around, knocking off a few of Frieza's soldiers while he was, trying to find his adored bride.  
  
"Your Majesty please, we must get off the planet before it is destroyed!" Nappa said gasping for air as he and Vegeta managed to dodge punches and explosions from the invading ships fire.  
  
"We can't leave until I find Ningami." Vegeta said in a speedy sentence, turning over bodies of dead female Saiyan Elite members. Relieved every time he found that no body belonged to the planet's Queen.  
  
"We don't have time Vegeta we must go now, she's probably dead by now." Nappa said as Ningami came into the eyesight of both men. Her arms were being held by two of Frieza's soldiers while she used her powerful legs to fend off the soldiers impending towards her. She tried to exploit ki blasts to get the two soldiers from her arms, but it was unproductive. Vegeta tried to run to help her, but he was caught off guard by two hands that kept him from moving. He was surprised as most to see who had held him back.  
  
"Get on your ship, I'll get her and bring her there. We can't risk losing both of you." Otro said, a thin torrent of blood streaming down the side of his head. Vegeta stood staggered as Otro let him go and ran at complete alacrity towards Ningami and her perpetrators. Vegeta was whisked away by Nappa as they made their way at a scamper towards the King's secretive air carrier. Ningami was pinned down to the soil trying still to wrestle off the soldiers, when Otro was able to chuck the two from her, and heave her up steadily.  
  
"How did you escape from the prison?" Ningami yelled across to Otro trying to sound over the blasts and fighting grunts.  
  
"It was destroyed and I managed to get out from the rubble, I heard about the battle going on and I figured that if I was going to die I had better see you one last time." Ningami has managed a small 'Oh' as he quickly whisked her and the two began to run towards the aircraft carrier.  
  
"There they are!" One of the pilots yelled and pointed as they saw The two dodging the blasts from the adversary ship that was right on their tale. Vegeta was hunched over the control panel looking at the two run, saying 'Come on, Come on' under his breath as the rival ship closed in on them.  
  
By the time the two were only half way to the ship, another enemy carrier was close behind them, firing its blasters. On large red blast the ground Ningami and Otro's feet were stationed on, and the soil exploded as the two were tossed into the air. Vegeta's heart skipped a beat as he saw Ningami's body slowly lift up her upper-torso and yell their way. 'Go! Leave! Go without us!' was the words that escaped from Ningami's mouth, even though no one on the ship could hear them.  
  
Otro was all right as well, but the couple began to be closed in by Frieza's soldiers. The two enemy ships flew up and over Vegeta's air carrier and back into the endless air. Vegeta was about to run to the entry of the carrier as it closed shut. Then engines flared up and the ship elevated slightly.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Vegeta screamed at the pilots as he tried to open the sealed exit. "We have to go back and get her!" He said, letting out gasps of pain as he tried hard, and broke the handle from the shut access door.  
  
"She's telling us to go! And if we don't leave now we'll never get off this planet alive!" The pilot screamed back as the carried lifted in the air and began to turn slowly to make its get away. Vegeta was plastered to the front windshield over the control planet as he watched the terror grow in Ningami's eyes. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him as an enemy soldier tried to pick her off the ground.  
  
Otro and Ningami stood side by side with their hands on their heads, surrounded by Frieza's soldiers. They were both ready for their execution, but what seemed to be in slow motion was Ningami's head turning and looking up into the sky to watch the ship that carried her King and her mate until it was almost out of sight.  
  
Frieza was going ballistic in his ship as he saw Vegeta and his carrier escaping the battle. He yelled at each technological consultant to do something and got utterance to his ships to pursue the carried that just lifted off the ground. King Kold grabbed onto Frieza's armor to calm his son down.  
  
"It's time we end this Frieza, give the order to destroy the planet." King Kold let go of his son and pushed him a step back, a crude smile crossed his son's lips as he lifted his fingers up towards his firearms operator.  
  
"Fire the beam cannon, wipe out the planet." With one small click of a button, Vegitasei was gone. The impact area had been penetrated so deeply that the rotating core became massive and began to engulf the planet. The surface or Vegitasei began to slowly spread the massive inferno, covering the entire planet. Soon the planet crumbled and broke apart, sending massive comets of fire in all direction. Any life on the planet was now gone, and any aircraft in it's atmosphere was destroyed instantaneously as well.  
  
*~ Take a breath ~*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~* It truly was a great plesure writing this story, it all started when I had the idea of what happened in the time before Vegeta went on his search for Goku and what could have possible turned him into such a cold hearted killer. Fuel to the fire is all I needer and here it is! Please Review! I want atleast 20 reviews before I pump out a squel. Thank you to everyone who read and a even bigger thank you to everyone who reviewed! Peace out and check out how this story ends. ~Dakota Reighn~ 


	10. Thy Kingdom Come: Aftermath

Thy Kingdom Come  
  
Aftermath: Death of a Princess, a Planet and a Race  
  
Vegeta sat with his head between his knees in the back hull of his private air carrier. Everyone had watched the horrific explosion of their planet and it was devastating to all of them. Nappa had stuck his head in the room where Vegeta had been for many hours now. The carrier was headed for the planet of Chikyuu, populated by the only other remaining Saiyan left.  
  
Vegeta had no tears to cry, he had lost his pride, his planet, his race, his power and most importantly his love. He was breathing heavily because he was fueled with anger. Anger that he had never felt before. Vegeta was determined to bring Frieza and his father to his knees. He' annihilate his people and his love the way Frieza had done to him. Frieza was supposed to be the Saiyans ally, bow he was their biggest foe.  
  
The tears of anger began to fill Vegeta's eyes and he could no longer hold it back. As the carrier sped towards the over populated planet, Vegeta's scream in anger rattled through out the entire ship. His ki flared to extreme and dangerous levels and all he could see was the flash of his eyes.  
  
Teal black.  
  
Teal black.  
  
The colors of his eyes were changing and no one could see them, but Vegeta had felt it as his body and muscle began to change, growing stronger and bulging up. Not only were his eyes flashing, the color of his hair began to change as well.  
  
Black gold.  
  
Black gold.  
  
Black gold.  
  
Then it hit him like a freight train. His power levels show through the roof and he was thrown against the wall he was leaning upon. He looked at his hands and then stood quickly and caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair, a gold colored blonde and his eyes, a teal instead of black. A smirk crossed the Saiyan Prince's lips as he let out the most evil laugh he had ever concocted. He achieved his status as Super Saiyan and it was the wood he needed to feed his anger into the psychotic killer he would become. 


End file.
